wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bolter Szturmowy
Bolter szturmowy ''(ang. Storm Bolter)'' - jest niczym innym jak dwulufowym bolterem. Inaczej mówiąc sprzężonymi ze sobą dwoma zwykłymi bolterami. Opis Broń ta jest ciężka, a także przy oddaniu strzału, odrzut broni jest większy niż w przypadku standardowego boltera. Wystarczająco ciężka i nieporęczna, aby mógł ją nieść marines w jednej dłoni i jej używać stojąc, nie mówiąc już o strzale w biegu. Jednakże istnieją i tacy co mają wystarczająco krzepy by z niej korzystać i wytrzymać odrzut. Broń ta jest także standardowym wyposażeniem zasięgowym jednostek Terminatorów wyposażonych w święte pancerze taktyczne Drednot, inaczej zwane pancerzami terminatorskimi. Broń ta potrafi w mgnieniu oka wystrzelić masę pocisków, a zazwyczaj jeden magazynek mieści ich ok. 40 sztuk jednakże są takie co posiadają magazynki większe po 100 pocisków, lub są zasilane z taśmy. Pociski te są także takie same jak w przypadku zwykłego boltera, czyli kaliber się nie zmienia, wciąż wynosi on 0.75 cala. Często także szturmowe boltery są one używane przez inne organizacje Imperialne takie jak: * Adeptus Astartes - Gdzie bolter jest standardowym wyposażeniem jednostek terminatorów, dzierżona jedną ręką. * Szarzy Rycerze - Gdzie bolter ten jest najczęściej przymocowany do ramienia brata walczącego, lub w przypadku terminatorów, dzierżona jedną ręką. * Adepta Sororitas - Gdzie jest on używany przez jednostki przeciwpiechotne, tak samo jak ciężki bolter. * Gwardia Imperialna - Gdzie jest on montowany na wszelakiej maszynerii, od Chimery, po Baneblade. podobnie jak ciężki bolter, co zresztą jest także dość często praktykowane w powyższych frakcjach. Oczywiście inne frakcje także posiadają kilka lub kilkanaście zdobycznych egzemplarzy. Jak np. marines chaosu. I także używają ich w podobnych celach jak Imperium. Broń Combi thumb|220px|Combi-melta Podobnie jak i większość broni, w tym i boltery szturmowe mogą być broniami combi. To znaczy że jedna z luf jest zastępowana kompletnie inną bronią, lub jest podczepiana pod daną broń jak w przypadku zamontowania dodatkowego miotacza ognia. Przykładowo tak jak na obrazku obok, jedna z luf( i znaczna część broni) zostały zastąpione bronią termiczną. Jednakże mogą być to także bronie takie jak: * Miotacz ognia - jest on podczepiany pod broń. * Broń melta - inaczej zwana termiczną. * Broń plazmowa * Granatnik Najczęściej broń Combi, zależnie od typu montażu, ma do danej broni dość ograniczoną ilość amunicji, jak np. w przypadku granatnika. Lub amunicji wystarczającej na oddanie jednej salwy. Jak np. w przypadku miotacza ognia. Wzory szturmowych bolterów Na przestrzeni wielu setek lat, przerabiano, modyfikowano i tworzono zupełnie nowe i czasem nawet odchodzące od standardowego schematu boltery szturmowe. Jedne mają jeden wielki magazynek, inne dwa mniejsze, a jeszcze inne mają podczepiane bagnety i dłuższe lufy, lub zasilane są z taśmy, a niektóre nie wyróżniają się niczym. Wyglądając praktycznie tak samo jak inne modele. Poniżej prezentuje się kilka z nich: * Umbra - Standardowy typ szturmowego boltera. Ma magazynek na 40 pocisków i jest podstawowym i najczęściej stosowanym bolterem szturmowym w większości zakonów kosmicznych marines. * Mars * Mark III * Mark IIIc * Mark IV "Piorunująca Furia" * Mark VII * Ultima * Nocturne-Ultima - zmodyfikowana wersja Ultima stosowana przez zakon Salamander * Incaladion * Godwyn De`az - Bolter szturmowy używany przez siostry bitwy i sługi tego odłamu. Do jego użytkowania potrzeba dwóch rąk, jednakże tę niedogodność niweluje niesamowita szybkostrzelność i siła ognia, którą zapewnia ta broń. Źródła Warhammer 40 000 Wargear 4th edition Codex Space Marines 5th edition, str. 64 Przeróżne strzępki informacji z innych kodeksów. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Broń Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Broń Kosmicznych Marines